One-shots
by WittyX
Summary: Storys based off of songs each chapter will be different check out chapter for complete summery and more info
1. Chapter 1

**This is WittyX! I'm going to start one shots based off of songs. If you want me to base a chapter on a song, let me know and review or pm me a song(s). I ll work with anything, but id rather not do JB or 1D if at all possible(excluding story of my life, cuz i like that song)**

**Here is a set of songs Ill be working with to start:**

_**Two weeks by All That Remains**_

_**You found me by The Fray**_

_**Over and Over by Three Days Grace**_

_**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant**_

_**Light 'em up by Fall out Boy**_

_**Teenagers by **__**My chemical romance**_

_**Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead**_

_**Sing It For The World by**_

_**I hate everything about you **__**by Three Days Grace**_

_**Ho Hey by the Lumineers**_

_**Little talks by of Monsters and Men**_

_**Last to know **__**by Three Days Grace**_

_**Pompeii by Bastille**__**  
**_

_**Under and Over It by Five Finger Death Punch**_

_**Bulletproof by Black Veil Brides**_

_**Rockstar by Nickleback**_

_**Na na na na na na By My chemical romance**_

_**Sound of Madness by Shinedown**_

_**Dirty little secret by All american Rejects**_

_**Whisper by A Fine Frenzy**_

_**Scars by Papa Roach **_

_**I don't care By Apocalytica**_

_**Waiting for superman By Daughtry**_

_**Love don't die by the fray **_

_**Giving tree by the plain whit tee's**_

_**Smells Like teen spirit By **_**_Nirvana_**

_**Master of puppets by Metallica **_

_**Let her go by Passengers**_

_**Photograph by Nickleback**_

_**Best day of my life by American Authors**_

_**Monster by Skillet**_

_**I'm so sick By flyleaf**_

_**Story of my life By One direction (NO HATE!) **_

_**And a bunch of others but my pc is stupid and didnt save so i lost like a crap tun of songs and now im mad! P.S. i thought of nick names for my followers like The unbreakable and the damned and ugh but let me know what you want whatever thanks guys :)**_


	2. Waiting for Superman

Max PoV

I just stood there in the rain, watching the taxi driver, pull away from me with Fang inside.

I just stood there and cried.

"Max, I never see you, you never want to go out, you just sit in your apartment, I'm sorry... See you around." His last words were etched into my mind.

I remember the first few years. Like on one say he gt stuck at the laundromat, trying to finish his stuff, when all his black and some white got dyed by by of my red shirts. He was never one to do laundry.

And one Halloween, he was superman, and I was Lois Lane, and he got some guy to write my name in the sky and ask me out. He was really dramatic, and liked to go out a lot, and do these big things that you never really expected.

I really love him.

Fang PoV

I'm really going to miss the way her. I'm going to miss everything about her. The way she laughed and her bright wild eyes, and her smile. Oh, man, the way she smiles, she could just light up an entire room. She was genuine. But I had work, and she was always writing or reading, and I've known her since we were 7, but I couldn't deal with all the stress of work and her.

When she was little she used to pretend that angels were all around her, and she'd talk to them. She's make me talk to them too. She once tried to count the stars and came up with 93 Nickillion, before she called me Fang. And then when she was 13 she used to wish on passing cars, she thought it was more real, instead of a rock that burned up.

She used to stand with her arms crossed all frustrated, and I'd pick her up and spin her around.

I laugh because she never made sense. She tired to watch the sky and catch a glimpse of someone flying. Max liked believing in odd things.

I guess she's waiting for superman.

All i wanted her was in my arms. All I wanted was to show her love.

But, I don't think I can save her.

I don't think I can save myself.

One year later...

I was walking up to her apartment, hoping she would still be there. White and red roses, in hand, their smell almost intoxicating. I still had the key, and after three knocks, I went in. She wasn't there. Her apartment completely changed, her were royal blue, instead of sunshine yellow. And she had new furniture. And she had new pictures, I no longer saw any of us together. I saw plenty of her and some of her friends, Iggy, and Angel.

A tear ran down my face, falling onto her wooden floors.

I turned to leave, and i shut and locked her door, and I decided to walk through central park.

What did I do?

I was never going to find her. It was New York! I could never find her. And even if I did she would never let me in again. She'd never talk to me.

So I just walked and kept walking. I walked to our tree, so big now, we had etched our names with a thousand other people. I touched our names, and I smiled just a little, remember how we used to be. And I looked to where we used to sit. And I saw her.

I Saw Max's hair. And The way she sat. She was watching the people ice skate and dance. Like she used too.

And She looked up and began to count the stars.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

I was right behind her when she said it.

Max PoV

"Just as I thought, 93. 93 Nicktillion stars and planets and - an- and hope." I said, turning to my left to as my angel what she thought. She said I was crazy, but that she loved me anyway. And I laughed.

When I turned to my right to ask an angel what couple looked the cutest, there was a man sitting next me.

Barely recognizable.

"How many stars do you think there are?"

And his voice was honey.

"I used to say 93 Nicktillion. But now I think it's 93 Nicktillion and one."

Fang turned his face to I could see him.

And I smiled. A good smile, a smile that i hadn't felt since before he left.

"What are you doing?"

I replied, "Oh, you know, waiting for superman."

The next thing I knew his lips crashed onto mine, leaving me utterly breathless.

_I love you, Fang. _

And I hoped he was thinking the same thing.

**(Waiting for Superman, by Daughtry. Please review! Love you guys!)**


	3. Little Talks

**(So this song is a duet, so if it seems a little weird, it's because I'm trying to switch on and off between characters. BTW song is Little Talks By Of Monsters and Men. Please review and comment songs you want! Love you, Fly on, W:X)**

Max PoV

"Fang? I don't like walking around here. The house is old and empty. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

I knew Fang was into creepy stuff, but this was down right freaking weird, and scarier than the King of Hell.

"Oh, come on Max, I'll hold your hand, and you can walk right next me. Okay?

"Yeah, but last night, I mean the stairs creek, and the house, it's just eerie. It was keeping me awake."

"Maybe it was the house telling you to close your eyes, and go back to sleep."

Fang liked the idea that the walls could speak and sometimes they held secrets.

Maybe if we die, they will find us and carry our bodies back to safe land.

Fang PoV

Sometimes there is a little voice in my head that tell me to hold back, and sometimes it holds me back and make me second guess myself, but by walking through this I figured it would allow me to over come me fears. And besides, I missed the little talks Max and I always had.

But soon this little phase will be over, and it will be in our past.

Kinda like how me and Max always used to play outside when we were little. Max's mom used to say we had such like and were always full of love.

"Some days, I don't know if I am wrong or right... You know?" Max said, breaking my train of thought. She also second guessed us a lot.

"Hey, don't worry about it, your mind is just playing tricks on you."

I felt like that, like sometimes the truth varies, depending on point of view. But we always find the right ground to stand on.

"Fang, don't listen to me, I'm just rambling."

She tried to silence the screams in her head, no matter how much the house scared her, she was trying not to let it show.

Again the truth will vary.

I turned around, and she was walking back down the hallway, and I watched her disappear.

And I remebered she was gone. This was just a dream. All that's left is a ghost of what she used to be. And now we are torn. Just torn. Torn apart by eternal sleep.

My last words to her were wait, i needed her around.

"Please hang around? I'll see you when I fall asleep too.

"Oh, Fang, don't listen to me. I'm just going crazy."

But she wasn't going cray, her truths were varying. And then her body was carried away too.

And all our lives changed. Truths changing and varying.

Though the truths may vary, I met her in the end, and our bodies were carried safely.

And we had an infinity of little talks.

**(Sorry, this one is a little dark and sad... This song was hard. Ugh. :/ Anyway, hope you kinda liked it... I will take hate on this one cuz I didn't even like it that much. Review! Please! They always help!)**


End file.
